Bastard
by Balinese
Summary: "Du bist ein Bastard - und ich liege dir zu Füßen"
1. Default Chapter

Bastard (1/3)

Wk-SongFic

Warnungen: angst, .... (tja, ansonsten nicht so wirklich was, Lemon kommt erst *eg*)

Pairing: im ersten Teil noch keines

Kommentar: Mmh... mal was anderes von mir: leicht, unkompliziert.... -_- Nicht wirklich so ganz mein Stil, aber jetzt habe ich die FF angefangen, also bringe ich sie auch zu Ende.

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die schnuffigen Bishis von WK immer noch nicht, sondern Koyasu und genauso erhebe ich keinerlei Rechte auf die Lyrics von Rostenstolz.

***Bastard***

Dass es so enden würde.. Eigentlich keine Überraschung in meinem Lebenslauf: schon in der Jugend P.I., mit 17 die große Liebe in den sicheren Tod geschickt und nun tagsüber angehimmelter Florist und nachts gnadenloser Auftragskiller. Schafft nicht jeder...

Und jetzt sitze ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange, habe eine klaffende Wunde an der Hüfte und blicke direkt in die Mündung der Pistole, die unser eigentliches Opfer auf mich gerichtet hat.

Die ganze Mission war ein Fehlgriff. Es war nicht nur ein einfacher Drogenring, sondern zudem auch eine der Geheimbasen der Yakuza.

Ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens die anderen drei sicher heraus geschafft haben. Das Headset habe ich längst verloren.

Die kalten braunen, fast schwarzen Augen meines Gegenübers blitzen mich gefährlich an. Langsam entsichert er die Waffe und ich schließe die Augen. Irgendwann muss es schließlich zu Ende gehen und außerdem soll man aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist. Und besser wird es bestimmt nicht mehr.

Ich warte, doch als nichts passiert und ich plötzlich ein leises Knacken höre, öffne ich ruckartig die Augen. Was ich dort sehe, verschlägt mir die Sprache. 

Die Augen des Yakuza sind verdreht und seine Waffe ist zu Boden gefallen. Seine Arme hängen leblos an seinen Seiten hinab, als er plötzlich zusammen sackt. Er fällt tot neben mich und an dem Winkel in dem sein Kopf zur Seite gereckt ist, muss man nicht lange über seine Todesursache nachdenken.

Genickbruch.

Die Person, die hinter ihm stand, bemerke ich erst, als diese einen Schritt auf mich zu macht. Sein immer präsentes Grinsen ist wie immer an seinem Platz und die grünen Augen leuchten mir unter den roten Strähnen entgegen. 

„Ich... ich verstehe nicht, was das soll." Das ist das einzige, was ich in diesem Moment über die Lippen bringe. 

Er schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und mir ist, als ob ich für wenige Sekunden ein ehrliches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht sehen kann. Bilde ich mir das ein?

- Jede Nacht ein langes Warten Jeder Tag geht nie vorbei Bist der Räuber meines Glaubens Und geliebter Samurai – 

„Red nicht so viel. Deine Freunde sind bald hier." Und ob man es glaubt oder nicht, aber er kniet sich vor mich und streckt seine Hand in Richtung meiner Hüfte. Instinktiv schrecke ich zurück. Was soll das? Warum zeigt dieser Kerl ein so plötzliches Interesse an mir?

Er hält in seiner Bewegung inne und blickt mich einige Momente stumm an. In seinen Augen spiegeln sich keinerlei Emotionen wider. Was denkt er sich nur? 

Und dann ist dieses Grinsen wieder auf seinen Lippen.

Auf einmal erklingen bekannte Stimmen in dem langen Korridor. „Yohji! Yohji, wo bist du?" Ken und Omi, aber ich höre noch die Schritte eines dritten. Klar, Aya ist so still wie immer. 

„Denk dran, du schuldest mir etwas!" Und noch während ich Schuldig's Stimme höre, drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm, aber er ist weg. Wie im Nichts verschwunden...

***** @-‚'----- *****

Nun sind bereits 4 Wochen vergangen und dennoch bekomme ich diesen Kerl einfach nicht aus meinen Gedanken. Selbst in meinen Träumen werde ich diesen Schwarz Bastard nicht los.

Und ich weiß einfach nicht, was das bedeutet. Wieso sollte es ihn kümmern, wenn ich sterbe? Sollte er sich nicht sogar glücklich schätzen, wenn ein Weiß-Mitglied stirbt?

... Verdammt! Ich muss diese Gedanken endlich aus meinem Kopf bekommen und deswegen nehme ich heute endlich mein Nachtleben wieder auf. Die Wunde ist verheilt und ich bin bis auf eine kleine Narbe wieder fit. Also,... Mütter, haltet eure Töchter fest. Ich bin wieder da!

Und nun stehe ich hier. Habe einen perfekten Ausblick auf die Tanzfläche und ein Gedanke schiebt sich mir wieder vor die Augen.

Warum denn nur die Töchter... es gibt auch hübsche Söhne.

Was...? Was denke ich da?! 

Das... das müssen die vier Wochen Abstinenz sein, die sich da melden! Ich bestell mir erst mal ein paar Drinks und dann sehen wir weiter.

Gesagt, getan. Mit vier Whiskeys im Blut tanzt es sich doch schon viel lockerer. 

Ich schließe die Augen und ich lasse mich einzig und allein von der Musik, dem Rhythmus leiten. Ich höre nicht mehr, ich sehe nicht mehr. Ich fühle nur einzig und allein.

- Die vielen, heißen Körper um mich herum, alle auf der Suche nach Spaß, Vergessen und einer guten Gelegenheit jemanden flach zu legen oder flach gelegt zu werden.

- Die Hitze, die von ihnen ausgeht und die Luft im Raum stickig macht.

- Der heftige Bass, der durch die Körper dringt und sie wie Marionetten zittern lässt.

- Die Blicke, die an mir hängen bleiben und mich praktisch durchbohren... Wer weiß, vielleicht wird ja einer von ihnen der... ich meine die Glückliche sein.

Ich weiß, dass mich jemand schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und ich beschließe mich nach dieser Person umzusehen. Als öffne ich langsam die Augen und versuche mich in dem vollen Club zu orientieren. Ich tanze weiter, doch als ich schließlich fündig werde, habe ich keine Kraft mehr über meinen Körper und erstarre auf der Stele inmitten der anderen gesichtslosen Körper.

Beißend grüne Augen leuchten aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus und scheinen mich zu verzehren. Sie glühen wie die eines Raubtieres auf der Jagd und ich weiß, ich bin sein Opfer...

-Jedesmal wenn ich Dich sehe 

_Geht die Stunde viel zu schnell_

_Jedesmal wenn ich dann gehe_

_Ist mein Leben wenig hell-_

Schließlich gehorcht mir mein Körper wieder und ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch die tanzenden Leute bis ich endlich vor ihm stehe. 

Keiner von uns beiden sagt ein Wort und so blicken wir uns stumm an. Dunkles Smaragdgrün und leuchtender Amazonit Auge in Auge. 

Plötzlich greift er nach meinem Handgelenk und zieht mich zu ihm. Mit seiner freien Hand umgreift er meine Hüfte und presst seinen Körper gegen meinen. Der Kuss ist weder sanft noch zärtlich, dennoch ist es wohl der beste, den ich je bekam.

-Du bist ein Bastard 

_Ein Miststück_

_Bist der Unhold in Person_

_Und ich liege Dir zu Füßen_

_Bist des Wahnsinns liebster Sohn-_

Ganz neue Kräfte werden in mir wahr und ich stoße ihn von mir fort. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnet sich auf seinen Lippen ab, seine Mimik und Körpersprache versprechen jedoch um einiges mehr.

„Ich sagte doch, du schuldest mir etwas."

TBC...  
  



	2. Bastard 2

Bastard 2/3  
  
Ein kleiner Kommentar vorweg: Erst einmal ein großes Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich solange gebraucht habe, um weiter zu schreiben, aber der Dezember war doch ziemlich vollgepackt mit Geschenke kaufen/machen/basteln/was auch immer, Musicalproben, Bonenkai, Schule und Weihnachten. Über Sylvester war ich dann eine Woche bei Freunden, dann fing die Schule gleich mit 5 Klausuren in zwei Wochen wieder an und in der Zeit hat meine Kreativität doch sehr gelitten. Aber dafür habt ihr jetzt gleich 2 Kapitel auf einmal! Und nun befinde ich mich auf jeden Fall mitten in meinem Betriebspraktikum (oder sagen wir eher am Ende *nur noch 2 Tage*freu*) und ich muss sagen, selbst wenn ich unglaubliche Rückenschmerzen habe und mich zu Tode langweile, meine Kreativität ist dank des Praktikums wieder zurück gekehrt!!! Das nächste Kapitel von Nightwish ist in bereits in Arbeit und ich habe viele schöne neue Ideen dafür!!! Na ja, auf jeden Fall dann noch viel Spaß beim Lesen von "Bastard 2/3 + 3/3"  
  
Widmung: Außerdem widme ich diese FF einfach mal so xsweetbloodx (mein Schu *schnurr* ^____^ )  
  
  
  
Bastard (2/3)  
  
Wk-SongFic  
  
Warnungen: angst, lime (sorry, aus dem Lemon is doch nichts geworden ^___^;) Pairing: nicht schwer zu erraten: Schu x Yohji Kommentar: So, bitteschön, hier ist der zweite Teil, nachdem der erste ja doch gleich bei mehreren Leuten Gefallen gefunden hatte *freu*rumhüpf*mich mal für alle Reviews bedank* Disclaimer: Mir gehören die schnuffigen Bishis von WK immer noch nicht, sondern Koyasu und  
  
genauso erhebe ich keinerlei Rechte auf die Lyrics von Rostenstolz.  
  
***Bastard***  
  
Seine Augen funkelten mir erwartungsvoll entgegen und er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. Instinktiv wich ich zurück, was ich direkt darauf schon wieder bereute. Hier war Stärke gefragt und ich schreckte zurück wie ein kleiner Junge, der Angst davor hatte von seiner Mutter geschimpft zu werden. So würde ich _ihn_ bestimmt nicht los werden.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken in denen ich mich über mich selbst ärgerte, bemerkte ich nicht wie er weiter auf mich zu ging und ich fühlte die harte Wand in meinem Rücken erst, als es zu spät war. Erneut hatte er seinen gutgebauten Körper gegen mich gepresst und mit seiner Zunge plünderte er erbarmungslos meinen Mund. Bald spürte ich nichts anderes mehr als seine Hände, die begierig über meinen Körper glitten, seine Hüften, die sich hungrig immer und immer wieder gegen meine stießen und seine warmen Lippen, die meine Knie weich werden und mich alles um uns herum vergessen ließen.  
  
- Du bist der Räuber Meiner Mauern Warst der Sieger, ich dein Ziel Ich beginn schon zu bedauern Weil es mir so gefiel -  
  
  
  
Warte! Was war das?! Begierig... hungrig... vergessen?!  
  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich meine Augen von denen ich gar nicht registriert hatte, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. Schuldig schien meine Gedanken bemerkt zu haben, denn ein drohendes Knurren kam aus seiner Richtung und er versuchte nach meinen Handgelenken zu packen, doch überraschender Weise war ich schneller. Unnötig zu sagen, warum er abgelenkt war.  
  
Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen lag zwischen uns beiden wieder eine Distanz, die ihn auf jeden Fall daran hindern würde, die selbe Aktion noch einmal zu versuchen. Und obwohl ich versuchte meinen unregelmäßigen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass der plötzliche Überfall eben eine deutliche Reaktion von mir herausgefordert hatte.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen von Ärger in Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
"Nun gut... wie du willst. Aber vergiss nicht, ich bin immer da, wenn du mich... -brauchst-." Die Bedeutung des letzten Wortes machte er mir unmissverständlich klar, als er die Distanz zwischen uns erneut schloss und seine Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung zwischen meine Beine gleiten ließ. Bevor ich darauf jedoch in irgendeiner Weise antworten konnte, war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
  
Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einige male suchend durch den Raum streifen, als er jedoch nirgendwo mehr zu sehen war, atmete ich erleichtert auf.  
  
Vielleicht könnte es ja doch noch ein schöner Abend werden?  
  
- Du bis der Kämpfer meiner Hoffnung Doch auf Dich ist kein Verlass Bist der Wächter meiner Panik Die ich niemals richtig fass -  
  
  
  
2 Stunden und 2 weitere volle Gläser Whiskey später, saß ich noch genauso allein an der Theke wie ich gekommen war. Mit zwei wesentlichen Unterschieden: Erstens fühlte sich der Boden schon lange nicht mehr so stabil an wie ich es sonst gewohnt war und alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen. Zweitens hatte keine einzige meiner Auserwählten so auf mich reagiert wie ich es erhofft hatte und das dadurch entstehende Problem zeigte sich mir deutlich: 4 Wochen Abstinenz, Schuldig's plötzlicher Überfall und dann niemand der einen erlösen will. Und obwohl meine Sinne doch schon ziemlich benebelt waren, war mir plötzlich klar, dass ein gewisser rothaariger Kerl sprichwörtlich daran _schuld_ sein musste, das es heute mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht klappen wollte.  
  
"Schuldig_!" Sobald ich seinen Namen in Verbindung mit einem leisen Knurren von mir gegeben hatte, fühlte ich seine Präsenz auch schon hinter mir und seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr. "Du hast mich gerufen?"  
  
Auch ohne hinzusehen wusste ich, dass er wieder sein verdammtes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und obwohl meine Wut auf ihn kein Stück gesunken war, jagte mir seine Stimme so nah bei mir doch einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Du bist daran Schuld, nicht wahr?" Er ließ sich neben mir auf den Hocker sinken, ein unschuldiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Unschuldig?! Ts, dass ich nicht lache! "Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Vielleicht ist heute bloß einfach nicht dein Tag... obwohl..." Und wie auf Kommando war es wieder da, sein Markenzeichen, dieses verdammte Grinsen!  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand ich auf und ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Ausgang. Oder zumindest wollte ich das, denn leider hatte der Alkohol in meinem Blut da noch ein Wort mitzureden und ich merkte nur noch wie meine Beine nicht so wollen wie ich und dass der Boden in einem unglaublichen Tempo auf mich zukam. Bevor ich jedoch dazu kam mit letzterem Bekanntschaft zu machen, packten mich zwei zwei Hände und zogen mich rechtzeitig wieder nach oben.  
  
In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und mein Blick war vollkommen vernebelt. Also schloss ich die Augen und lehnte mich ohne groß zu überlegen an meinen 'Retter', in der Hoffnung, dass ich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von alleine stehen konnte.  
  
Auf einmal spürte ich wie mir jemand einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Diese Hand war so warm und meine alkoholgetrübten Sinne ließen mich leicht in die Berührung lehnen. So angenehm...  
  
Auch als fremde Lippen die meinen streiften, ließ ich meine Augen geschlossen. Das war genau das, wonach ich mich den ganzen Abend gesehen hatte...  
  
//...Schön, dass du deine Meinung nun doch geändert hast...// Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte in ein amüsiertes grünes Paar. Ich wusste nicht, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel kam, vielleicht war er es, der mich manipulierte, vielleicht war es der Alkohol, vielleicht aber auch mein eigenes Verlangen, auf jeden Fall zog ich ihn mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken wieder zu mir in einen tiefen Kuss. Das war meine Antwort für heute abend! 


	3. Bastard 3

Bastard (3/3)  
  
Wk-SongFic  
  
Warnungen: angst, lime Pairing: Schu x Yohji Kommentar: So, und gleich den dritten Teil hinterher ^_____^ Disclaimer: Mir gehören die schnuffigen Bishis von WK immer noch nicht, sondern Koyasu und  
  
genauso erhebe ich keinerlei Rechte auf die Lyrics von Rostenstolz. Kontakt und Reviews(!! ^^): Yohjikun@gmx.de  
  
***Bastard***  
  
Ich hätte an diesem Tag nicht gedacht, dass das mit Schu länger andauern würde, aber es war wirklich so. Nach dieser Nacht trafen wir uns fast jeden Tag, oder eher Abend.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte mich zu überzeugen, aber ich war froh darüber, dass er es geschafft hat! Mittlerweile konnte ich mir schon kaum noch vorstellen, warum ich mich damals so gesträubt hatte.  
  
Hier lag er nun neben mir und ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn mir genau einzuprägen wie er dort lag. Sein rotes Haar, das in der Sonne wie Feuer leuchtete, seine harten, aber dennoch unglaublich anziehenden Gesichtszüge, seine grünen Augen, die einen ansahen, als würden sie jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis von dir wissen... Halt! Seit wann war er wach?!  
  
Er grinste mich nur breit an und zog mich zu sich in einen Kuss. // ...beruhigend zu wissen, dass du mir nicht so schnell weglaufen wirst..// //Mmh... woher willst du das wissen...?// Es war unmissverständlich, dass in meiner Stimme ein amüsierter Unterton mitklang.  
  
Seine Hand strich mir sanft durch meine Haare und sanft über meinen Nacken. Das Schnurren, das innerhalb von Momenten zu hören war, ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken. Es war wie ein Reflex. //...mein Kätzchen...// Ein Lächeln formte sich daraufhin auf meinen Lippen, welches allerdings sofort verstarb, als mein Blick an ihm vorbei auf die Uhr fiel.  
  
Mit einem Sprung war ich aus dem bett und suchte nach meinen Sachen, die natürlich wieder einmal quer im Zimmer verstreut waren. "Verdammt! Aya bringt mich um, wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie er sich im Bett aufsetzte und nach den Zigaretten griff, nach _meinen_ Zigaretten! "Na und? Soll er sich doch aufregen, ist doch bloß neidisch auf dich, dass du jemanden hast und er nicht."  
  
Socken,... Hose,... Shirt,... Schuhe, okay, alles da. Noch während ich mit meinen Socken kämpfe, antworte ich ihm darauf. "Schu, du weißt genau, dass ich bisher _jedes mal_ zu spät gekommen bin, wenn wir in der Nacht zusammen waren und ich kann Aya -" Bevor ich weiterreden konnte, wurde ich harsch unterbrochen. "Aya, Aya, Aya! Immer Aya !! Du solltest mal langsam aufhören eurem Eisklotz immer in den Arsch zu kriechen !" Er warf mit einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich glatt sagen, dass du..." Diese Behauptung wiederum erntete einen wütenden Blick von mir. "Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig?! Ich will ihm bloß nicht immer die gesamte Arbeit überlassen!"  
  
In Hektik zog ich mir das Shirt über den Kopf und bemerkte nicht, dass Schu mittlerweile vom Bett aufgestanden war, bis ich wieder freie Sicht habe und er plötzlich vor mir steht. "Und dann frage ich mich allerdings, seit wann du so dahinter bist zu arbeiten... mit ihm?!" Sein Blick verriet nichts Gutes, aber ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust mich mit seinen dummen Behauptungen auseinander zu setzen. Also ging ich rasch an ihm vorbei zum Spiegel und versuchte meine Haare mit dem Kamm zu entwirren. Da ich ihn allerdings nicht völlig ignorieren wollte, wandte ich mich mit einem übertrieben erfreuten Ton an ihn. "Schuuuu, das ist ja richtig süß von dir! Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?!"  
  
Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu mir umgedreht und blickte mich im Spiegel verärgert an. "Vorsicht, Kudou! Treib es nicht zu weit!"  
  
- Ich versuch von Dir zu lassen  
  
Jedesmal ein wenig mehr und  
  
Ich begrabe meine Träume  
  
Denn ich liebte Dich so sehr -  
  
  
  
Oh oh, er war wirklich wütend, wenn er mich schon mit Nachnamen anredete, aber er war nicht der einzige, der hier genervt war. "Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf, oder ich such mir wirklich jemand anderen, der nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gleich so eifersüchtig wird."  
  
Innerhalb von Sekundebruchteilen hatte er mich am Arm gepackt und wieder zu sich gedreht. Bevor ich überhaupt merkte, was er vorhatte, spürte ich seine Faust auch schon auf meiner Wange und ich lag durch die unerwartete Wucht hinter dem Schlag auf dem Boden. Seine Augen funkelten mich von oben herauf gefährlich an, doch es dauerte nicht lange und sein übliches Grinsen war wieder auf seinen Lippen, allerdings war die Wut dahinter klar zu erkennen. Er versuchte erst gar nicht sie zu verstecken.  
  
"Kätzchen, an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, mit dem, was ich sage oder tue... Denn hier ist die Frage, wer von uns beiden mehr an dem anderen hängt..." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schlug die Tür hinter sich hier.  
  
Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass dieser Streit so ausartet...  
  
  
  
Seit unserer 'kleinen' Meinungsverschiedenheit sind nun schon bald 5 Tage vergangen. Normalerweise sind wir nur durch Aufträge unserer Teams solange voneinander getrennt, aber ich weiß genau, dass Schwarz die letzten Tage nichts derartiges zu tun hatte. Außerdem ist Schu zu Hause, das Licht in seinem Zimmer brennt. Ich war noch nie bei ihm im Haus, klar, ich bin schließlich nicht scharf darauf den anderen dreien zu begegnen, aber er hat mir trotz allem seine Adresse gegeben.  
  
Und nun stehe ich hier, ich möchte mich wieder mit ihm versöhnen. Der Streit war schließlich doch recht kindisch von uns beiden. Ich warte bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde hier draußen und die Zigarette in meiner Hand ist den Kippen auf dem Boden nach zu urteilen, bereits die sechste.  
  
Ich sehe wieder auf, das Licht in seinem Zimmer ist erloschen. Jeden Moment müsste er raus kommen. Die Zigarette leistest ihren Vorgängern Gesellschaft auf dem Boden, aber ich bleibe weiterhin in den Schatten versteckt.  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich und heraus treten zwei Gestalten, eine davon ohne Zweifel Schu, aber wer ist der andere?! Sie schließen die Tür und treten einige Schritte vor, bleiben dann jedoch wieder stehen. Im Licht der Laterne kann ich sehen wie er sich an Schu lehnt und seine Lippen auf seine presst. Schu erwidert den Kuss und schlingt seine Arme um ihn.  
  
- Du bist ein Bastard  
  
Ein Miststück  
  
Bist der Unhold in Person  
  
Und ich liege Dir zu Füßen  
  
Bist des Wahnsinns liebster Sohn -  
  
  
  
So etwas hatte ich sicherlich nicht erwartet. Ich muss meine gesamte Geduld zusammen nehmen, um nicht herauszuspringen und die beiden voneinander zu trennen. Ich werde warten, bis er alleine ist. Zu meinem Glück dauert das nicht lange und der Kerl, der sich an _meinen_ Schu rangemacht hat, verschwindet hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
Er blickt ihm nach, als er jedoch nicht mehr zusehen ist, wendet er sich um und fixiert seinen Augen auf mich. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er weiß, dass ich ihn beobachte. Langsam trete ich aus den Schatten hervor auf ihn zu.  
  
Er schaut mich herausfordernd an. "Na, hast du mich vermisst?" Am liebsten würde ich ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. "Was sollte das eben?!" Mit aller Kraft versuche ich ruhig zu bleiben, aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe nur das getan, was du letztendlich vorgeschlagen hast. Ich habe mir jemanden gesucht, bei dem ich keine Sorgen zu haben brauch, dass er mir untreu wird."  
  
Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass sich meine Fingernägel hart in meine Handflächen bohren und tiefrote Spuren hinterlassen, aber ich brauche die Ablenkung. _Mein_ Schmerz hält mich davon ab, _ihm_ Schmerzen zuzufügen. "Ich habe so etwas nie behauptet! Das war bloß ein dämlicher Streit! Mehr nicht! Ich bin dir nicht untreu!" So langsam weicht meine aufgezwungene Ruhe der Wut und dem Zorn, der sich immer mehr in mir aufbaut. Er merkt es und sein Grinsen wird, wenn möglich, nur noch weiter. "Na na, Kätzchen. Wer wird sich denn da aufregen?! Bedeute ich dir wirklich so viel?"  
  
Sein Blick ist lauernd und er geht einige Schritte auf mich zu bis er direkt vor mir steht. Ich weiche nicht zurück, mein Stolz erlaubt es mir nicht und bevor ich auf deine frage antworten kann, liegt deine Hand auf meiner Hüfte und er zieht mich an sich. Seine Lippen sind hart, und dennoch so warm und zärtlich.  
  
Ich versuche mich anfänglich dagegen zu wehren und ihn wegzudrücken, aber er hält mich fest in seinen Armen und langsam schwinden sowohl Widerstand, als auch die Wut. Als er letztendlich den Kuss wieder löst, ist der vorher empfundene Zorn wie weggeblasen. Ich lehne mich vor, um seine Lippen erneut zu spüren, doch er hält mein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gefangen.  
  
Mein fragender Blick trifft seinen amüsierten. Er nähert sich langsam wieder und ich bin kurz davor, wieder die Augen zu schließen, als er nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinen Gesicht zum Halten kommt. "Es scheint wirklich so, dass ich dir viel bedeute..." Seine Lippen streifen meine, als er mir diese Worte zuhaucht. "Aber leider bin ich nachtragend." Seine Augen werden hart. "Wie du gesehen hast, habe ich jemand neuen gefunden..."  
  
Abrupt lässt er von mir ab und endet mir den Rücken zu. Fassungslos über die plötzliche Entwicklung der Dinge bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu zusehen wie er sich langsam von mir entfernt.  
  
"Aber wer weiß..." Er wirft mir einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. "... vielleicht komme ich ja irgendwann auf dich zurück?"  
  
- Du bist der Räuber  
  
Meiner Mauern  
  
Warst der Sieger ich Dein Ziel  
  
Ich beginn schon zu bedauern  
  
Weil es mir so sehr gefiel -  
  
  
  
Die Dunkelheit schließt sich hinter ihm und ich bleibe allein zurück. Langsam, ganz langsam verstehe ich erst, was hier gerade passiert ist und die Wut kehrt Stück für Stück zurück.  
  
Immer und immer wieder trifft meine geballte Faust auf die Mauer vor mir. Ich kümmere mich nicht um die Schmerzen, die mit jedem neuen Schlag durch meinen Knochen fahren, ich kümmere mich auch nicht um das Blut, das aus der aufgeschlagenen Haut meiner Knöchel austritt. Ich kümmere mich auch nicht darum, dass mich langsam meine Kräft verlassen und ich auf meine Knie sinke. Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Dieses Gefühl, das mir alles andere für mich egal sein lässt? Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Gefühl ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier schon sitze. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Tränen sind oder der Regen, der meine Wangen hinunter perlt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wieder zu mir zurückkommen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dann noch will.  
  
Ich weiß nur eines...  
  
"Bastard...!"  
  
  
  
- Bist der Bastard in Person  
  
Ein Unhold und des Wahnsinns Sohn  
  
Bist der Sieger ich Dein Ziel  
  
Nur Bedauern weil's gefiel -  
  
*******OWARI******* 


End file.
